


Ordinary

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: The Alphabet Game [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Jaskier's family, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, T for swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: Jaskier was having a rather heated conversation with his mother in her solar. Geralt walked a little slower.Geralt and Jaskier are in Lettenhove on a contract. And visiting Lettenhove also means visiting Jaskier's family, who aren't exactly keen on the person Jaskier has chosen to travel with...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Alphabet Game [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983026
Comments: 16
Kudos: 330





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. I took each letter, plugged it into a random word generator and wrote a fic based on whichever word it gave me. This letter is "O", and the word is "ordinary"! See more of my Alphabet Challenge on my tumblr, [here!](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/post/632799468062916608/alphabet-game-master-post)

They had arrived in Lettenhove a day ago. It had taken Geralt five minutes to realise why Jaskier had been so keen to remove himself from his family’s home. Their greeting had been icy, and it was clear that if it had not been for the creature terrorising their lands Lord Pankratz - Earl de Lettenhove - would never have tolerated Geralt’s presence in his home. His contempt had been made even more apparent by the room set aside for Geralt - a tiny, damp little thing at the far end of the servant's quarters. Not that it had been particularly effective: Jaskier had squirreled him up to his own rather more spacious chambers as soon as his parents had retired for the evening, and Geralt had found himself sleeping between silk sheets with a half-naked Viscount clinging to him every night since.

Jaskier’s mother was somewhat better - she, like so many women of her station, had been trained in the art of household diplomacy. It was clear her opinion of Geralt was no better than her husband’s, but at least she treated him with a modicum of respect. 

The corridors of the Pankratz manse were wide and tall. They tunnelled through the building like paths through an ant’s nest. They created a perfect acoustic echo - something that Geralt was sure was not an intentional part of the design. It meant that for a man with mutated hearing, even the quietest conversations several rooms away would come echoing towards him, as clear as if the speakers were walking beside him.

Jaskier was having a rather heated conversation with his mother in her solar. Geralt walked a little slower.

“Julian,” his mother was saying, and Geralt winced at the use of Jaskier’s given name, “you cannot seriously think it’s acceptable to be gallivanting about the continent with that, that…”

“That _what_ , mother?”

“You and I both know what he is, Julian.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Julian-”

“I care for him, mother. He cares for me, in his own way.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“You want me to be like you and father, you mean.”

“You are a Viscount!” Her voice was rising, trembling in the same way Jaskier’s did when he was angry. “You need to start behaving like one! You’re bringing the family into disrepute, Julian. Why can’t you find someone who’s…”

“Who’s what?”

“Ordinary! There’s no future with that–”

Her words were stifled by the sudden screeching of a chair being pushed back.

“Julian!”

Jaskier burst through a door to Geralt’s right, his face flushed and furious. He was so lost in his own rage that he didn’t even see Geralt, crashing right into him. Jaskier’s mother appeared in the doorway, equally angry looking.

“We’re leaving.”

It was all Jaskier needed to say. Geralt treated Jaskier’s mother to his best fuck-you smile, turned on his heel, and followed Jaskier down the corridor.


End file.
